broken trust
by Shirokuchiki
Summary: Tony cheats on Steve, and now has broken his trust, he wants to make up with Steve but doesn't know what to say so Steve sets Tony challenges in order for him to gain his trust. more chapters if the story is likable by the readers. please give me reviews and any mistakes feel free to point them out. I don't own the avengers , all rights belong to marvel.


Pride.

The alarm clock pierced Tony's ear, making him whine in agony, his arm stretched out to find nothing but the smooth flat bed which was missing his boyfriend. Then it hit him like a hammer, he began to remember his argument that he had with Steve. His face puffed up from crying and eyes darkened by tiredness that still lingered in his body. The more he thought the more he wanted to go back in time and take back everything he had done to make his boyfriend angry.

-last night-

"what is this Tony?" questioned Steve with one arm in his side and the other holding out Tony's phone. "A phone" came out from the billionaires mouth. Clearly not impressed "No, the text Tony, the text." Steve saying as he brought the phone closer to Tony's face. Tony's once smirked face soon turned flustered. "Steve, it's not what it looks like, It was only a one night thing" reaching out to grab his boyfriend but only to be shot down by the super soldier's arms. "Really Tony because it seems really straight forward" he looked down and his boyfriends phone and started reading the text.

11.45 am Jennifer Madison

~ had a really nice time last night Tony. Sorry about your stuck up boyfriend that doesn't satisfy you but if you ever need help with your little friend I will be more than honoured to help XXX

Tony made a mental note to delete all his texts and stop giving out his numbers to everyone but right now he was concerned with the angry captain in front of him. After the longest 10 seconds of Tony's life. Steve finally spoke with anger behind his voice "So, I'm waiting Tony, Am I not good enough for you?" "Steve, you are more than good enough for me, No, you are perfect," "Then what, what is it that I did I do that was so wrong for you to go and cheat on me" Steve replied with his voice now starting to stumble with his eyes watering. " Steve, babe please don't cry, please it breaks my heart to see you cry, it's all my fault not yours, I am was drunk and stupid, it was a mistake, I had no idea what I was doing." Tony called out to Steve by grabbing the side of his arm. "DON'T TOUCH ME" shouted Steve "that is your reason... you were drunk and stupid, Tony, you don't just fall into someone's vagina by mistake. Spelling your name wrong is a mistake not this , never this" Steve lectured as he turned his back and started walking out. "I just need some space Tony, I'll sleep on the couch." Then he left leaving Tony in zombielike state, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to drink till he forgot everything but drinking was the reason he was in this mess. So he slowly retreated back to his den and cried himself to sleep.

~Back to morning~

"Sir, Master Rogers has left you a note in the table and told be to inform you soon as you were awake." Jarvis's voice was cold and emotionless even though he is a robot.

~ooh this can't be good he thought to himself and slowly started walking to the kitchen to hunt for the note, his soon to be in ex-boyfriend ~probably~. The note wasn't hard to find, the yellow paper glowed brightly so brightly in fact that if he put it next to the sun it would probably out shine it maybe because of the regret he was feeling. His legs started to feel heavy, it felt like his legs were made of cement but he dragged them like a child that was upset because he didn't get the sweets he wanted.

The note read.

~ Tony, I put up with your nagging and your immaturity but what you did was only not heartbreaking but you broke my trust, so there fore I left the stark tower and moved back to my apartment in Brooklyn, I couldn't think straight because of the anger but I need time off our relationship.

P.S. your whore of a girlfriend texted again, I told her to fuck off.

It took tony awhile for it to let it all sink in but when it did he realized that it was over, Steve had dumped him with a fucking note. ~Maybe I'll give him some space, may be Steve would come around but right now he needed to give him some space, let him both think about what should happen next. Tony loved Steve and it took him every ounce of his strength to not tell Jarvis to ready up all his iron man suits and fly to Steve's apartment and drag him back but it would only make things worse then it already is. So he put the note back down and went off to hibernate back and at least get some sleep before the meeting with the avengers. At least he could see Steve again, 6 hours without him and he already missed him so much.

It was only 10 minutes to the shield head quarters but he spent about 30 minutes going around thinking about what he is going to say to Steve but he could think of nothing to say so as sad as it was he flew towards the headquarters. The meeting with the avengers are always boring, (Of course it was, it is Fury) but it did have a little ray of hope his blonde ,angelic, handsome ex-boyfriend(not for long). He enters the room pushing the two huge doors almost unimpressed by the fact that they aren't automatic but lets it slide. He quickly scans the room to see all of his avenger friends in their seat waiting for the meeting to start in their seating order. See it went like this Steve at the front (of course) next to him was the demi-god Thor followed by the man with anger management issues Dr. Bruce Banner. The opposite it was the cold but beautiful assassin Natasha followed by the annoying hawk and then Tony stark (because cool kids sit at the back). The meeting was about some things with the things as Tony described them because his attention was drawn the teachers pet who was glued to every word Fury had spat at them. Tony was hoping that Steve would glance at him even once but no dice. Steve sat upright and eyes at front at all the time not even blinking (no seriously). The rest of the meeting is plainly dull but finishes surprisingly quite fast, when Fury finally stops talking the team is restless straight away and they start talking to each other about their weekends and whatever. He tries to play it cool and hangs out with Banner and Clint hoping that Steve would come to him and say hi but nothing Steve is just there laughing with Thor. He tries to ignore the jealousy rising in his veins, no one gets to make his Captain laugh like that but him. His fist in his mouth biting it so he doesn't say anything stupid. That plan soon burns down to earth when agent Couslon walks in with his one suit that he has (seriously does he only have that one black suit?) and starts flirting with Steve, Touching his arm and gently nudging him and saying "oh stop it, you" and Steve just flirts back doing one of his smiles that makes Tony go weak in his knees. "_what's going on?, Is Steve over me that quickly? no that can't be right it's only been a day." _Tony ponders in his thoughts, his Steve is now flirting with someone else like their is no tomorrow. "_To play it that way, fine I'm over you too, over you , over the fucking rainbow over you" _That moment he grabs Clint with both of this hands and whispers " You are my friend right?" "umm, yeah" " then kiss me" "Tony, I'm not goi~mgh" Clint's protest is quickly denied by Tony's lips on his. The kiss only lasts 5 seconds (because Tony counts in his head,cuz he can) when he realises Clint from his death grip and looks back to see Steve's reaction but only to find Steve's fist charging to his face and now he's in the floor hugging his nose and cursing so many words that it would even make mother Teresa cuss at him. One eye opens to find a very angry soldier ,his eyes fuelled with rage before Tony can utter a single word Steve turns and walks away and no one stands him his way not even Natasha (the cold blooded killer) is that fear Tony see's in Natasha's eyes, He doesn't really give it a second thought.

"You sir are a major asshole" Bruce says as he checks on Tony.

"I didn't do anything"

"Really, Are you sure? So you didn't just face rape my boyfriend in front of your boyfriend"

"Wait what, your boyfriend, Since when?"

"Since last weekend"

"Sorry"

"It's fine but what were you thinking Tony? doing that to Steve"

"Me and Steve aren't together we had this~"

"Argument with you sleeping with some _dame (_Steve's words) and you betraying his trust completely and now in the verge of you losing the best thing in your life and ruining Steve's trust in men everywhere forever"

"umm how did you"

"Friends share stuff with other friends, so can you please explain to me why you kissed my boyfriend"

"Can you please stop saying boyfriend and just say his name"

" no and answer the question"

" I don't know, It's just that I saw him flirting with couslon and ignoring me like I'm not here, I just... needed to get his attention, good or bad"

"1 are you on drugs? ,2 he wasn't flirting with couslon because if it was Steve is the worst flirter in the world ,3 you are such an idiot ,4 if you don't haul your ass up and go to Steve and explain all this, I'm going to have this room on lock down with just me and the other guy"

"thanks for comforting me in my trouble times"

"you don't deserve it but I'm a good friend, NOW GO"

"I'm going, Jesus Christ and sorry Clint"

"it's fine" came a slow reply from the hawk

With that he got up and ran out the room before anyone else got the chance to point out his many faults. Soon as he got out he took a deep breath "_now to find Steve."_


End file.
